Kyuubi Spirit
by Sparda-kun2555
Summary: What if Naruto met the Kyuubi during his graduation. And what if Zabuza gave him a sword that belonged to his mother, slight insane Naruto with harem. Hope you enjoy! M/A for sexual themes and major (I repeat) major bloodshed and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Graduation "Unsealment"**

**disclaimer : I do not own naruto, also contains some furry. If you don't like it then go read something else.**

_It's been five years since the __**Kyuubi no Kitsune **__attacked Kohona and the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the __**Kyuubi**__ into a new born child. The Third Hokage took the boy and put him into an orphanage, watching him closely to see if the boy would claim the power that is held with in him or go insane with power and be put down like an animal. The Third Hokage watched to see if this boy named Naruto would claim the __**Kyuubi Spirit**__**.**_

A young boy of 4 or 5 looked left then right, before running across the street. He saw that nobody was following him, but with the rain on the present day. The date was the tenth of October, he had hoped that his luck would make him less noticable, but to his demise fate had tricked him. The boy turned the corner and met the parade head on, he tried to scamper out of sight. Only for one of the drunken villagers to see him.

"Hey, there's the Demon. Let's finish the Fourth's work." The villager yelled.

Soon a mob had formed behind the boy and were chasing him through the back alleys and finally cornered the young boy. A kunia was thrown, pinning the young boy's hand to the wall.

"No! Please, why do you hurt me. I never hurt any of you. I'm not a monster!" the young boy yelled, only to be struck by the hand of an enraged and drunken woman.

"You are a monster! You killed my son, my husband, and my twin brother!" she yelled, then lowering her voice to just above a whisper, "So now, I'm going to kill you."

The woman stabed his hand and his feet in a crucifix shape, then slit the young boy's wrists and ankles. So that the demon could never write or walk again. As the mob watched the boy's death, a cry of victory ran over the entire crowd. They had did it, they had killed the demon that terrorized them everyday for the past years.

Only they did not see the boy's wounds healing slowly, when the final wound had closed. The mob felt a killing intent that only was felt on the night of the fox's attack. Looking towards the dead boy, they saw a red aura surrounding his body.

With a manical laugh the boy ripped his feet and hands off the kunias that held them there. Looking up, the villagers screamed as they saw the red slitted eyes of the demon fox that they feared. As they started to run, the boy disappered from in front only to appear behind them.

The boy had taken one step forward when he started to collapse from a hit to his neck, behind him was the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage was flanked by twelve ANBU Elite.

"Naruto, what have they done to you. ANBU, seize them and throw them in the darkest pit in the jail." the Third Hokage commanded. He then rushed Naruto to the hospital, and ordered the nurses to fix him on pain of death.

The Third stayed with Naruto and never left his side he even did his paperwork beside the boy. He signed papers giving Naruto an allowance of 10,000 ryu's by donation, also a home to stay in.

After several days Naruto awoke to a white ceiling and a snoring Hokage. Smiling, he went over to Sarutobi.

"Neh, Jiji. Time to wake up, Jiji." Naruto told him, shaking him gently.

Sarutobi woke up to Naruto shaking him. Naruto then told the elder Hokage what had happen. For the next several years, Naruto had nightmares every night of the mob chasing him, trapping him, and finally killing him.

_**Time Skip**_

"Naruto, I've taken the liberty of enrolling you into the Ninja Acadamey. I think the shinobi of this village need a break. Exspecialy after this last prank." Sarutobi sweatdropped.

A 8 year old Naruto was sitting on the couch in front of Sarutobi. He was smiling with that trademark foxy grin, with his canines exposed making him look more like a fox than a human. Wearing his orange jumpsuit, with googles. He didn't wear any shoes, because he could not afford any shoes. The store owners either jacked the prices to an insane amount or they tossed him out of the store and locked it behind him. Plus, his feet were toughened so much they were better than a dogs paw.

The prank, which included several gallons of neon orange paint and the ANBU newbie's blank masks. He spent the entire morning running and hiding from the ANBU newbies, until a woman with purple hair and a snake mask found him and made him faint from her touching him on the head. Ever since that night, Naruto has been afraid of women.

"Ahhhhh, but jiji. I don't want to go there, all the teachers would either 1) throw me out of the classroom and lock the doors 2) fail me everytime I did the work right 3) a mixture of the two." Naruto whined to Sarutobi.

Chuckling gently Sarutobi went over to the young boy. Placing a hand on him gently the Hokage shizuned out of the office and to the Acadamey. Luckly it was lunch time and everyone was playing outside.

Seeing the Hokage appear made the students very excited and they all ran over to see him, knowing that Sarutobi was more like a grandfather to the children than the Hokage. They were about 3 feet in front of the Hokage, they saw Naruto hiding behind him.

The children had heard from thier parents that this child that was of their own age was a demon. They had been warned by thier parents several times not to go near that boy.

Naruto shyly stepped out from behind his adopted granfather. Looking closely at the crowd, he saw the hate and fear that he had felt everyday for the past 8 years of his life. He stood there glaring at the hateful children. Until a little puppy came running through the crowd.

"Akamaru, get back here. Wait up, Akamaru!" a feral looking boy yelled as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd only to see his dog being petted by and talking to a blonde haird kid wearing a kill me neon orange jumpsuit. Followed behind this feral boy was two more boys, one looked half asleep although he was frequently scanning under his half shut eyelids. The other boy had a bag of chips and was constatnly munching away at them, after he was done with one he would pull out another from somewhere and keep eating them.

"Good job Kiba, you caught him. It was to troublesome to be running around to catch him." The lazy boy told the the feral looking boy. Now that he was closer to Naruto, he saw that the boy wore a fishnet body shirt with black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals.

"Shut it Shikamaru, you think everything is troublesome. All you want to do is watch clouds." Kiba yelled at the lazy boy. Kiba had a fang like markings under each eye. He wore a fishnet shirt also, but had a a coat with a fur lined hood over it. He was wearing a plain pair of cargo pants with brown sandals.

"Well if you had better control over him, dog-breath. We would have to chaGRRRRROOOOOWLLLLLL" Shikamaru was interrupted by someones very strong stomach waking up with no food in it.

Glancing over to Naruto who smiled sheepishly, the three busted out laughing. The fat boy looked at him and held out an un-opened bag of chips.

"Here you need these more than I do. I've got several more stocked up. I'm Choji *munch* by *munch* the way. *BURP* Ahhhh, that was good." Choji told Naruto. Who with Kiba and Shikamaru started to bust up laughing.

"I'm Naruto. I hope that we become good friends." Naruto told them with a happy voice. He peered over their shoulders to see a short blue haired girl, here eyes were a lavender so light that they were almost white. She wore a coat that made here look like an angel, even though Naruto did not know the girl, even though he was scared of girls and women. He knew that he was in love with her. She looked over at him and with a small blush retruned the smile that he was giving her.

Soon the boys were running and playing like that had been friends for ages. Even the blue haired girl watched the blonde run and play with the boys. She knew that she had fallen in love with this blonde haired kid.

_**Time Skip**_

A twelve year old Naruto jumped out of bed, smiling his giant goofy smile. Running, it took a quick shower, ate some ramen and ran to the Ninja Academy. Along the way he saw his best friends in the world, Kiba with Akamaru by in his coat like usual, Choji munching on his ever present chips, and Shikamaru staring at the ever present clouds.

"Hey guys, are you excited about Graduation!" Naruto exclaimed in his annoying yelling voice.

"Yea Naruto, we are. We better get there before Iruka-sensie fails us." Shikamaru replies.

While they were running to the academy Choji made a comment, "I heard we are supposed to get our animals today, also."

It was common knowledge that when you graduated from the academy, you go through a summoning jutsu to get your inner animal (These animals could also turn into half-human half-animal). Iruka-sensie had a giant bear always lumbering after him. They all pictured what their animals would be. Kiba grinned at this comment. The only ninja clans that didn't get animals, were the Inuzaki clan and the Aburame (the bug users) clan. So naturally Kiba has already got his inner animal.

The four arrived and were able to talk a bit, as usual Sasuke was brooding, Hinata was shying in the back of the classroom, finally Sakura and Ino were fighting over who got to sit by Sasuke. It was several minutes before Iruka showed up.

"Okay class, may I have your attention." Iruka told them. The class continued to talk even after Iruka had asked them several times. Only 5 people in the room plugged their ears so that they would not be able to hear the yelling jutsu.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU BRATS!" a giant headed Iruka yelled. The class turned around and looked the teacher with fear.

Iruka sighed then began talking again. "Thank-you, now if you will please listen. I'll tell you how the Genin Exam works. First is Tiajutsu matches that either you have to hit me at least once or keep me on guard for a full 3 minutes. Then we have the written portion of the test, which you will have 2 hours to complete. Then we'll have lunch and finally the ninjutsu portion of the test. If you succeed in all three of these tests the Hokage will peform a special jutsu that was given to the shinobi of this world by the gods. This jutsu will give you, your spirit partner. Just like Kuma here, your partner will stay with your for your enitre life. When you die, they will live for the rest of thier lives also vise versa. Meaning that you can have more than one partner with you in your life. Okay if everyone will head outside, we will start the Tiajutsu portion of the Exam."

Everyone followed Iruka outside to a small arena that would host the tiajutsu matches. It was a small white circle with benches around the side towards the academy. The students sat on the benches and waited to be called on by Iruka.

*I'm going to cut the fights to make it shorter to get to our awesome blonde hero.*

Choji won using his families tiajutsu expansion art. Time: 2 min, 15 secs.

Hinata Hyuuga struck a nerve on Iruka and paralyzed him. Which she could not find for 10 minutes. Time: 1 min 35secs.

Kiba used his family's tiajutsu (Fang over fang) and won. Time: 2 min, 20 secs.

Shikamaru made Iruka stay on the defense and finally got a good hit. Time: 2 mins, 30secs.

Sasuke was able to land a hit on Iruka with his family's tiajutsu. Time: 1 min, 30 secs.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your up now." Iruka told the knucklehead blonde.

"Okay Iruka-sensie, I'm coming." Naruto got up and strechted in front of the class.

"Ready Iruka-sensie. Just say when." Naruto retorted to the chuunin.

Stepping into the ring, Naruto faced Iruka in a unsual (kinda like kiba's stance only not with an animal on his back.) tiajutsu stance. Confusing the student body for a second before A) Club Saskue went back to watching the loser. B) Talking amoung themselves or C) Watch an interesting match.

"I'm ready Iruka-sensie. Give me all you got." Naruto told the Chuunin.

Iruka ran at him with only half speed, kicking at his legs to knock him down.

Naruto jumped over Iruka, placing his hand on Iruka's head and did a hand-spring. He pushed off Iruka's back with his feet scoring a point for him.

Iruka was stunned, he never thought that Naruto would be able to do this. He must have had some training. (Not far hidden in the bushes were two pair off green claded people, with extremely thick brows were watching how the blonde haired boy would fair.)

_*Author Flashback Summoning*_

_A six year old Naruto stood just inside the tree line watching a green claded person strike a stump. Watching that with each punch the stump grew thinner as the punches destroyed the stump._

_"I know your there little youthful one. You came to watch me be more youthful." the person said out loud._

_Naruto thought that he was talking to him. So slowly he came out of the woods, and then he saw another boy come out of the woods also._

_"Oh, so there was two of you." the man said, "my name is Gai."_

_Naruto looked at the boy, he was about his size only a little bigger. He looked like Gia._

_Both of them at once told the man, "We wish to be stronger. Could you please teach us."_

_Gia smiled and told them that he would. Through out the years, he helped naruto and Rock lee toughen their bodies._

_Sadly they were not able to join the same squad, as naruto was younger than lee._

_But they trained everytime they were able._

_*End flashback summoning*_

Naruto got back into his stance. "Come on Iruka-sensie, give me your all or I'll beat you in two moves."

The class gasped. Could he really do that. No impossible, no one can beat Iruka-siense.

Iruka got up slowly. "Okay naruto if you can beat me in two moves i'll submit defeat."

Naruto nodded, knowing that Iruka would buy him a bowl of ramen. Just not saying it in front of the class, to show favoriteism.

Iruka charged at him at full speed. Lashing out to stun the Naruto.

Naruto ducked the punch, ( 1st move) and drove his fist, with charka enhanced knuckles, into Iruka's stomach. (2nd move)

Iruka would have dropped to the ground if Naruto had not had caught him.

"What was his time?" Iruka asked an assistant.

The assistant looked at the stop watch. "The time was 1 min 25 secs."

"Impossible, that dobe can't beat me." Sasuke yelled with all his fangirls backing him up. "I'm an elite. I'll beat him, just watch."

Sasuke jumped into the arena, Iruka was about to yell at him only to have Naruto wave him off. Iruka shrugged and allowed the boys to fight.

"So an elite huh, duck butt. Come at me." Naruto told the black haired boy.

Sasuke ran at him swinging his fist towards Naruto's face, only to see that the boy wasn't there. He felt a tap on his shoulder, showing Naruto behind him looking at him in a curious manner.

"What ya looking at Duck-butt." Naruto asked. He then ducked as Sasuke swung his fist again. It went on like this for ten minutes straight. Until Sasuke finally collapsed from exhaustion.

Iruka, shuffled the students into the classroom as soon as Sasuke recovered. So that they could start on the writing portion of the test.

Naruto was one of the last people to finish along with Shikamaru, who was just to lazy to do the work until the 5 min calling.

They were allowed an hour for lunch. Then it was the ninjutsu portion of the test.

Naruto headed to his normal spot, but then he stopped and saw Hinata. He secretly had a crush on her for years, he knew that she followed him around.

"Hinata, come eat with me and the guys." Naruto said to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Nnnaruto-kun, yyyou want mmme to cccome eat wwith you." Hinata asked.

"Yea, we need new company anyways. So what do you say." Naruto asked Hinata.

Blushing deeply, Hinata nodded and followed Naruto to the swing. Naruto sat down and the guys all knew what this means, Naruto was going to ask Hinata to be his girlfriend.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and took out a lunch box, and saw that Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll and pulled out a camp set and made his ramen. When finishing, he sealed the set back into the scroll.

He settled down to start eating, but was interuped by a shadow coming over him. Looking up, Naruto saw Saskue standing over him.

"What teme, i'm trying to eat." Naruto told the asshole.

"Fight me. I know it was a fluke that you were able to beat me." Saskue told him.

"No." Naruto retored to him.

"What, why would you a clan-less orphan that can not do anything against me not fight me."

"Cuz, I'm eating with my friends. Also before this gets any farther, I have a question." naruto told him.

"What is it." Saskue asked with a cold voice.

"Hinata, I know that after today we may never see much of each other. But would you like to be my girlfriend." naruto asked the shy Hyuuga.

"yyyyes, Naruto-kun. I wwwould like that." Hinata told him with a big smile on her face.

"So ramen after school." naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"You don't need this loser, come with me and I'll show you what a real boyfriend can do." Saskue told Hinata.

Naruto started to get up but was forced down by Hinata. She gave him a wink, walking up to Saskue (he figured that he got her on his side.) she held her hands behind her back. They glowed gently with blue chakra.

"Saskue I would never date you, even if you were the last person on this Earth." Hinata told him, and with that she nailed him in the balls. Sealing off his reproduction system so that he could never have children.

Saskue fell hard onto the ground. At once the Saskue Club were shoving out a large enough KI that Akamaru pissed on Kiba. Hinata didn't feel the KI. (weird ain't it, cuz girls can't feel the KI of other girls.)

Inside the Third Hokage shivered slightly. He knew someone was going to die for hurting someone. He just hoped it was not him, shrugging it off he returned to his little orange book.

Soon it was time to head back inside. Naruto and Hinata holding hands walked into the room and waited for their name to be called.

Hinata's name was called and she went in. A few minutes later, she returned with a headband with the leaf symbol around her neck. On her shoulder was a hawk, when she sat down next to Naruto, the hawk looked at him and nipped his hand gently. Letting him know that it liked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka-sensie called from the doorway.

"I'll see you in a minute okay, Hinata-hime. Then we'll go eat." Naruto told him. Hinata nodded gently. stroking her hawk.

Naruto walked in to see the Hokage there. Naruto stood in front of them, while Iruka told him to do a henge, a subsitution, and at least three clones.

Naruto turned into the First Hokage, then switched with a chair when a kunia was thrown at him. Finally looking at Sarutobi to see if he could use that jutsu, he saw a slight nod.

Naruto yelled. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Suddenly there were 20 Naruto's in the room.

_*Author Flashback Summoning*_

_"Oi, jiji. I need some help with my clone jutsu." A 9-year old Naruto told the old Hokage._

_"Oh, and what's the problem with your jutsu." Sarutobi asked the blonde._

_Naruto quickly went through some hand-signs. A small *poof* of smoke and a pale sickely looking clone was the only thing that was seen._

_"I think I may have your solution. I will teach you this jutsu, only if you use it in times of great desperation and training." Sarutobi told the blonde._

_*End Flashback Summoning*_

"Naruto, you didn't have to make so many. But, you pass with flying colors. Now the Hokage will help you recive your spirit animal." Iruka told the blonde.

Sarutobi stood and made several hand signs. He knew fully well what he was doing, releasing a small amount of the Kyuubi's power so the boy could have more control and learn from it.

Slamming his palm in to Naruto's stomach, the boy was thrown back a few feet and saw a fox where he had been standing.

_**'So, you are my container human.' **_the fox thought to the boy, as it checked him up and down.

_'Okay, that's weird. I thought that I just heard...'_

_**'My thoughts in your head.' the fox finished. 'You do hear my thoughts kit, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or part of my greater self, which is still sealed inside you. You may call me Kitsune, or Kits if you want.'**_

"Uh, jiji. When were you going to tell me that the Kyuubi was a girl." Naruto asked as he tied his goggles around Kitsune's head. Making sure her ears were out so that they could hear.

"I had a written letter from your parents to tell you on your graduation day." Sarutobi told Naruto. "Now, I beileve that a young Hyuuga woman is waiting for you."

Naruto leaped and ran for the door, Kitsune on top of his head. Hinata was waiting by the gate, her family did not come. Seeing that they thought her a failure, her family only made sure to treat her younger sister better than her.

"Hinata, are you ready to go." Naruto asked.

"Hhhia, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, before we go. This is Kitsune, my spirit animal. Kitsune, this is Hinata, my girlfriend." Naruto introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kitsune-chan." Hinata bowed respectively. "This is my spirit animal Nagareru tsubasa."

"I would like to be called Nagar please, Hinata-chan." Nagar told the Hyuuga heiress.

_**'She has a strong body, but her mind and spirit needs some work. She looks like she is about to break. But she is fine mating material, Nar-u-to-kun.'**_

_'Kitsune-chan, it doesn't work that way. It's not you go on one date and your mated. Perverted fox, we'll work on it later.'_

"Shall we get going then Hinata-chan." Naruto asked smiling.

"We are we ggggoing Naruto-kun." Hinata asked, blushing slightly.

"To the best ramen shop anywhere." Naruto exclaimed, pulling her at a fast pace.

Several minutes later they found themselves in front of a small ramen shack. Slightly out of breath Hinata and the animals stopped to look at the ramen shack, while Naruto walked right in announcing his prescence.

"Ayame, I'm here." Naruto yelled.

"Oh, the usual Naruto. Wait, what's on you head. OMG, YOU PASSED! Oh, who's behind you." Ayame asked pointing behind Naruto.

"Oh, this is Hinata and her ninja spirit Nagar, and mine Kitsune." Naruto told her proudly, then lowering his voice. "Ummm, we're on a date could you fix up that special order."

Ayame nodded, then went back to tell her father that Naruto had ordered the 'special' order, with two small shrimp ramen on the side.

"So, Hinata-chan. Tell me about yourself." Naruto asked her.

"Yyyou want to tttalk about me." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know anything about my girlfriend." Naruto told her in a serious tone.

So Hinata told him about herself, starting from what she liked and her hobbies. Even through eating a huge bowl of ramen that had a mix of all the ramen. She even told him about her mother, and all the depressing things that she was going through.

When she was through talking, Naruto started talking about himself. He walked her home, talking all the way. Finally they ended up in front of her compound, they said good-night.

Surprisingly Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips after telling her good-night and gave Nagar a piece of shrimp that he snuck past Kitsune.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-hime." Naruto told her in a playful but serious voice.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing and backing into the compound, neither of them saw the gaurds snickering at the two true love birds.

_**'Naruto-kun, I think we can get back at the Hyuuga's for being mean to Hinata-chan. If she is to be one of your mates, she needs confidence.' Kitsune thought to him.**_

_'I know Kitsune. Let me think... Ah, I have the perfect idea.' Naruto told her. _He told her his plan slowly.

_**'Naruto-kun that's perfect. I wish I had thought of that.' Kitsune told him.**_

_'I'm a genius when it comes to pranks.' Naruto told him, though he forgot that he was in the prescense of the prank master._

**Hyuuga compound : Mid-night**

Two shadows snuck into the compound and went around to different bed-rooms. After grabbing certian garments, the shadows snuck out of the compound quietly.

**Hyuuga compound : Next morning**

"AHHHHHH, WHERE ARE MY BOXERS!" One of the Hyuuga elders yelled.

"Hey, mine are missing too." Another yelled.

A ninja knocked gently on the elders house. The ninja whispered something in one of the Elders ear.

"Where are they at." the elder yelled.

The ninja, pointed outsied towards the Hokage's tower. In front of the tower was a line of Neon Orange dots.

After using their Byakugan to see that it was their underwear, they embaressly went and claimed their underwear and found out that the underwear would not become clean. They also had a jutsu placed on them that if they were A) thrown away, B) burned, or C) any other desturibiting exercise that they would appear the next day in their underwear drawer clean and whole.

Hinata had woken up, when the Hyuuga elders went to the claim thier underware. The first thing was that her room was covered in roses. Next was a small package from Naruto, in the packagte was a small necklace that had a small heart-shaped gemstone that had a fox and hawk in it. Also it had a small note in it.

_Dear Hinata-hime,_

_I have struck back against your elders for treating you so harshly. Nothing physical, I just painted and jutsued their underwear. I hope you like the necklace, I saw it a few weeks ago. Though I was to scared to give it to you. I hope that you wear it for the rest of your life, if you ever need me just say my name and I'll be there in a heartbeat._

_Your sexy love fox,_

_Naruto-kun_

_P.S. Kitsune said if you put a small drop of blood on the fox a summon will be there just in case you need to get a message to me._

Smiling, she put the necklace on and walked in high spirits to school.

On the other side of town in the slums our blonde hero and prankster was waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teams and the Test.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and also this is contains furries. I'm sorry if the story is unusual, I've haven't had time to work on it. College and what not, so if you have any complaints about it, I'm sorry.**

**If you don't like furry, go read something else.**

Also, I will not be telling when Kitsune changes from her animal form to her anthropomorphic (Half-half) form. And i will change the naruto character's outfits slightly in a way. I know that I did not input the scene with the Shadow clones, that is because i wanted it to be focused on Naruto and Kitsune's relationship. Although there will be the the Wave land mission, the chunnin exams, and the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village.

Early the next morning Naruto found a red fox on his face. He almost threw Kitsune off his face until he remembered that he graduated and was getting put into a team. Naruto gently put Kitsune off to one side and jumped out of bed, only to sucssed in tripping himself on Kitsune's towel.

Kitsune was awaken from her nice dream of doing kinky things to an older naruto. When all of a sudden **Wham**, made her jump up and assume her more feral state. Seeing it was only Naruto knocked out, she jumped up and got a bucket of ice cold water from the kitchen

Naruto was awoken a second time by a bucket of ice cold water dumped on his face. Spluttering, he looked around. Spotting Kitsune putting the bucket back under the kitchen sink, he slowly got up and rummeged for some food while Kitsune went into the shower. A few minutes later a smell of semi-burnt bacon, eggs, and toast came out of the kitchen.

Kitsune was out of the shower and sitting at the table in a flash that looked like a red blur. When she sat down expecting a nice meal, all she saw was Naruto sitting eating a giant bowl of bacon-flavored ramen with eggs and toast off to the side.

"So where are we going today, Naruto-kun?" Kitsune asked. Pouting slightly, hoping to get some of his food.

"Well..., we're going to get put into our teams and then get tested by our senseis." (every squad has two senseis. One for the spirit animals, another for the humans.) Naruto told her, pushing his eggs and toast toward her. While Kitsune was gobbling up the rest of Naruto's food, he went to go grab his ninja uniform. He heard a small laughter as he was finish zipping up his orange jumpsuit. He turned to see Kitsune looking at him.

"What is it Kits?" the young blond haired shinobi challenged.

"Kit, we need to get you some new clothes." Kitsune stated plainly.

"Okay, after we get done with our test. Also, you might want to get some clothes to carry around in a scroll." Naruto commented back.

Kitsune turned into her smaller animal form and jumped on top of Naruto's head. Off they went to the Academy to meet thier new sensies. As usual, Iruka walks in and starts naming the people that will go together in squad formations.

"Squad 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, _(No fan-girls please)_, Haruno Sakura _(Yes, I'm on the same team with Sasuke)_, and Uzumaki Naruto _(Damn, why do I have to have a banshee and a gay-wad on my team.)_ {Sakura_ (AHHH, Crud Naruto loser is on my team.) _} you're instructor is Hatake Kakshi. Meet him in room 5." Iruka then started naming off the other teams.

Kiba _(yay, I get paired up with Hinata)_ was paired with Hinata _(I wanted to be paired up with Naruto-kun)_ and Shino _(...) _. Akamaru looked more like a wolf than the puppy he had been yesterday. Maybe, Kiba's family did something to make him more agile with the rest of the classes

Choji and Shikamaru was paired with Ino, poor Shikamaru.

Soon squad 7 was left by them selves. Kitsune was lying in a ray of sun having Naruto pet her belly. Sasuke was sitting there being baragged by Sakura. His black panther who supported red eyes, Fukushū-sha (Avenger) was swatting an annoying light brown lynx with green eyes called Seishin-ryoku (Inner Strength) who belonged to Sakura.

It had been three hours since they were left alone. Naruto finally got up and put a earser in the door way. Kitsune was purring gently at the idea of the teacher getting pegged by an earser.

"Naruto, you dobe, a jounin won't be caught by that stupid trick." Saskue muttered.

"It'll teach him not to be late, plus..." Naruto tells Saskue, as he pulls a small wire from his pouch. He adds a scroll across the floor placing the wire to attached it to the earser, so that when the earser falls the scroll will roll across the floor.

Naruto walks over to Kitsune and high-fives her (or in her case high-paws), just as a silver haired head sticks into the room getting bonked on the head by the earser. Following the head is a small jaguar, that stepped under his master's feet, got a face full of water.

_'I can't believe they fell for that'_. Squad 7 thought all at the same time.

Both Kakshi and Raitoningu, looked at the three genin and their spirit animals. Two who were laughing their heads off, and four that had a sweatdrop.

"My first impression of you is that I hate you all.", Kakshi told them ,"So meet me and Raitoningu on the roof." Going in a puff of smoke, along with Raitoningu.

Naruto looked at Kitsune and they both dissapered in a coloumn of flame. Looking around they saw that it was themselves and their sensies. so they sat down and talked about various jutsus and how they could be used in different combat situations. Finally the Banshee and Duck-butt showed up with their partners. As everyone was here, they sat down.

"How about you tell me about yourselves." said both Kakshi and Raitoningu.

"Um.. sensie. How does that work, could you show us and then we'll get a better understanding." Sakura asked.

"Okay. Um.. my name is Hatake Kakshi. My likes and dislikes, i have none. My dreams of the future, none of your business. My partner's name is Raitoningu. He likes laying around dislikes doing anything and pranksters, dreams he has none. Okay blonde your up." Kakshi said in a bored tone.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, training, pranks, spending time with Kits and Hinata. My dislikes are the three minutes to cook ramen, getting caught in pranks, people that hate me, and anything hurting Kitsune or Hinata. My partner is Kitsune. She likes hot showers, eating ramen, waking me up, and being petted. She dislikes cold water, getting woken up by loud noises, and having her tail pulled. Her dreams for the future are settling down with the one she loves _(Kitsune blushes slightly, with thoughts of blonde hair kits running around in a large_ _yard.)_." Naruto zips off to Kakshi, who is smiling slightly at this.

"Okay, your next pinky." Kakshi points out to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like ... ( Looks at Saskue), I dislike Naruto, and Ino-pig. and my dreams for the future ... (Looks at Saskue and blushes). My partner is Seishin-ryoku she likes ... ( Seishin-ryoku looks at Fukushū-sha.) She dislikes, anyone annoying (Seishin-ryoku glares at Naruto and Kitsune). Her dreams for the future are ... ( Seishin-ryoku looks at Fukushū-sha and slightly blushes.)" Sakura tells Kakshi, _(Great I have a couple of fan-girls on our team.)_.

"Your next, brooding." Kakshi looks at Saskue.

"My name is Uchiha Saskue. I like getting stronger. I dislike losers, fan-girls, and a certain someone. My dreams, no my ambition, for the future is to kill this someone and restore my clan to it's original state. My partner is Fukushū-sha. He likes quietness, reading, and helping me get stronger. He dislikes foxes, fan-animals, and my certain someone. His dreams for the future are to help me kill this someone, and help me restore my clan with him." Saskue replies.

_'Great. We have a semi-knuckle-head, a fan-girl, and an avenger.'_ Kakshi thinks while saying, "Okay, meet me at training ground 7 at 6 a.m. Don't eat anything or you'll get sick from the training." With a poof of smoke he and Raitoningu were gone.

Naruto and Kitsune (in half form) went on a shopping spree, leaving Saskue, Fukushū-sha, Saskura, and Seishin-ryoku to deal with themselves. Naruto walks into a clothing store, whose owner is the Third Hokage's friend so he got a discount or the Hokage footed the bill. After half an hour grabbing clothes, Kitsune and Naruto walked into the back to try them on. Kitsune went first, coming back out in a black jacket like Hinata's, only difference was it had flames going up the sides, with it unzipped and a bottom half fishnet shirt under it. With this a short skirt that allowed her tails to swing freely. Finishing it off was a simple pair of black sandals. Naruto was next, they tried many diffrenet things before they settled on a large red jacket with black flames coming up the back and the large whirlpool symbol on the back in bright orange, black cargo pants and a simple pair of crimson red sandels. They asked for eight sets each. And asked the owner to deliver the other seven sets to Naruto's aparment.

With that Kitsune drug Naruto out of the store to go get some food. They walked to Ichiraku, to down some ramen. The owner asked Naruto if he was on a date. Both Naruto and Kitsune start blushing. He then hands them a huge bowl of ramen saying it's on the house.

After they get done eating, they run into the forest to get some training done. Kitsune showed Naruto some jutsus that were wiped from human history. "I warn you now Naruto, use these jutsus in only an extreme emergancy" Kitsune told him several times. Then they headed home so that they could take a shower. Naruto, being a gentleman, let Kitsune go first. He went and fixed some seafood ramen for him and Kitsune. Later he went to take his shower only to find a naked Kitsune with only a towel drying her tails.

"K-k-kitsune." Naruto stutters, the feels a sudden **THWACK** to his stomach as Kitsune's tails nails him in the stomach and the groin. While Naruto is falling backwards, he slowly starts dripping blood out of his right nostril. Before slamming the door home, Naruto thought he could sworen to see Kitsune smile. Laying there Naruto wondered what it would be like to have 9 tails like Kitsune.

Finally Naruto got up and moved into the kitchen, slowly eating his ramen. Kitsune came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her. "For you to fix me seafood flavor ramen, you are either sucking up or you want something." Kitsune teased.

"I want to know how to get tails like yours, Kitsune-kun." Naruto blurts out before he stops himself, blushing many shades of red in one second. He looks away as Kitsune also blushes and giggles uncontrolable.

"Kit, I'm sorry. It's no need to be embaressed. I'll give you some tails if you want them." Kitsune says as she walks over to Naruto.

"What are you doing, Kitsune-kun?" Naruto asks, slowly edging back from the vixen.

"You want tails, right naruto?" Kitsune askes. "Be warned this will turn you into a hanyou, and you can never go back to your normail form."

She put about 50% of her yokai on her fangs and bit him, Naruto Stuck stiff for a moment then started yelling in painful screams.

Naruto fainted from all the pain, having his brain shutdown. He fell into a deep and black sleep for many hours.

The next morning Naruto wake up to a twitch from his tail. "Wait my tail!" Naruto screams, waking Kitsune up.

"What is it Naruto." Kitsune pops up from her side of the bed.

Having his tail wave back and forth, "What do you mean 'What is it Naruto', I have a tail Kitsune!" Naruto yells.

"You'll grow 9 tails over the next 9 weeks. First you'll start feeling excited, then depressed, happy, sad, greedy, agitated, angry, horny, and finally you'll feel loved." Kitsune explains.

"I am pretty excited that I'm starting to have 9 tails." Naruto tells Kitsune.

"That's tail number one. We better eat something." Kitsune tells Naruto, gets up with her tails wrapped around her private areas. Walking to the kitchen, naruto wraps his tail around 4 of Kitsune's tails back toward him.

Kitsune whips her tails back, hitting Naruto in the nose. Glaring at her, Naruto gets up to take a shower. A short while later, Naruto walks into the kitchen with sopping hair. Automatically Naruto's nose picked up the scent of eggs, sauseage, bacon, biscuts, fruits, and juices.

Drying his hair quickly, Naruto pulls up a seat in front of a feast. Grabbing one of everything and pileing it on his plate, Naruto starts stuffing himself.

Kitsune giggles slightly, when she sees Naruto stuffing himself like a chipmunk. Looking up, Naruto swallowed all the food crammed into his mouth, then smiled.

"Thanks for all this great food, Kitsune." Naruto told the fox-girl.

"It's almost 10 o'clock, we better make to the practice field." Kitsune said in a quick voice. Then turning and leaping out the window.

They arrived at the training field at 10:30, seeing saskue and sakura not even talking except for their stomachs growling very loudly. Also, Fukushū-sha and Seishin-ryoku were snoring in beside their masters.

"hey guys, what's up." Naruto yells, before Kitsune jumps up on his head. Saskue and Sakura glares at him before yelling at him.

"I guess, that Kakshi is not here yet." Naruto asks.

"No he's not Naruto, I just hope he gets here before i put foot to ass with your words." Sakura says in a quick quiet tone.

30 mins later Kakshi and Raitoningu showed up in a *poof* of smoke.

"Hey guys, I got lost on the road of life." Kakshi told them. (Really he just woke up 10 minutes ago.)

He pulls out four bells. Starts explaining as he ties two bells to Raitoningu "Okay, here's your mission. Your going to take these bells from me and Raitoningu. The ones that take them will stay with me, the two that don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

"Any questions, no. Begin." he tells them as he sets a timer on one of the three stumps.

He sat down and pulled out a small orange book (Icha Icha Paradise :D )

_'Saskue and Fukush__ū-sha__ are hiding in the trees above me. Sakura and Seishin-ryoku are slowly creeping under the brush towards me. Now where is...' _ "Naruto what are you doing."

Naruto and Kitsune sit in front of Kakshi looking bored. Kakshi walks up to naruto and thumps his forehead. With a poof of smoke Naruto disappered, Kakshi was surprised to see that Naruto was gone. The next thing he knew only his head was above ground.

"hehehehe, Kakshi you should see your face." Naruto told him while sitting on a tied up Raitoningu.

With a slow nod from Kakshi, Raitoningu started to gather chakra to his tail which made a small zapping sound.

"Huh, what's that." Naruto looked behind him, and received a full face of eletricity. Naruto quickly ran to the creek running beside the training grounds and dove in to get rid of the electric Naruto was jumping into the creek, Kitsune was slowly moving to where Sakura and Saskue were hiding, after whispering a plan to them she ran to Naruto.

As Naruto broke the surface, he looked over at Kitsune. Kitsune only nodded to Naruto, and ran to go fight Raitoningu.

Raitoningu's fur was now sticking up all over. "Chiba-no-jutsu (One thousand Needles)!" he yelled. Raitoningu's fur shot of his body toward the oncoming Kitsune. He closed his eyes knowing that he had won, only to feel his needles fly back at him. Opening his eyes wide while dodging, he saw that Fukushū-sha was standing infront of Kitsune. He was closing his mouth, from which a silent chakra inforced roar ( "Silent Roar" Sairento no gōon jutsu) had pushed Raitoningu's needles back toward him. As soon as Seishin-ryoku saw Raitoningu jump she started running towards Raitoningu. With each bound she became slightly faster until she was a lightning streak that only Kakshi could see. She then pushed chakra into her forehead and head butted Raitoningu in the side, as he landed away from Fukushū-sha, yelling "Iwa zutsuki (Rock headbutt)." With that Raitoningu flew into the creek with a slight yelp. Soon after followed by Kakshi.

"You did a great job. But you still did not get the bells." Kakshi told the three genin and their dōbutsu. With that the team looked crest-fallen, though Kakshi were smiling.

"And... You all passed. Though me and Raitoningu were going way easy on you guys." Kakshi told them smiling.

"DUH." was all that the six could say.

"So go celebrate or whatever you guys do. Be ready to do some missions in a few days." with that Kakshi and Raitoningu was gone with a poof of smoke.

Naruto and Kitsune were the first to break out of the daze. Naruto pulled out some clothes from a storage scroll for Kitsune and handed them to her. Then after she was done changing, they both ran off to Ichiraku's for an all you can eat ramen-fest.

_**How that was a long time to write. I won't be able to post anything for a long time, like 4-5 months. Anywho, if you would like to help me come up with 4 new characters (one new ninja and 3 new d**__**ōbutsu**__** for the land of waves mission). You may private message me and send in your ideas. I will look through them and pick the best ones, and these I will send a message back to the original idealist and tell them that they have been put into the story. I may skip the demon twins but you fans don't want me to tell me and then the new character list will be upped to 5 new characters.**_

_** Until next time this is Sparda-kun2555.**_


End file.
